


Unforeseen consequences

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Potions mishap, Smut, Spiked Cider, Unforeseen Consequences, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Fred and George add a potion to their mums apple cider- Hermione and Charlie drink some and something unexpected and unforeseen arises, now the twins race to stop anyone else from having any and keep the others busy





	Unforeseen consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pumpkin and Ginger Fall Fest 2019 hosted by Weasleys, witches and writers Facebook group! 
> 
> Prompt given by Roo OJoy: The twins decide to add a harmless potion to the apple cider, but they weren’t expecting *that* to happen.
> 
> Thank you to Frumpologist for making my amazing graphic for me! I appreciate this so much!!! 😘

  


Fred and George slipped the potion into their mothers apple cider before everyone came down for Harry’s party later. It was his twenty first and everyone had come home for it, including Charlie from Romania. It wasn’t often that he had come home, but for Hermione’s, Ron’s and Harry’s parties he had made the trip. He had been there for Hermione and Ron’s break up and the fallout after. 

Hermione and Ron had agreed that they weren’t fit for each other, but Ron getting back with Lavender brown of all people made hermione lose her mind. Charlie had been the only one that could calm the volatile witch down. Fred wondered if there was anything there but nothing had come of it in the four months.

Hermione had gone back to herself and Charlie back to Romania. This was the first time they would see each other since it all happened. This harmless potion was just to put everyone in high spirits and help everyone relax. The twins slipped back upstairs to get ready and come down when it was time for the party to start so no one would expect anything. 

A few hours later and Hermione was sitting in the den area reading, the crowd outside was too much and she had needed to escape. Everyone had been too caught up in the party to notice her slip away. So caught up in her book, she didn’t notice Charlie walk into the den with two cups of cider. 

She was so caught up that she didn’t realise as he sat down beside her, it wasn’t until he pushed the book to the side and placed the cider in her hands that she looked up and blushed. 

Charlie had always had an effect on her, he was so worldly and kind to her. He was the only one that would take the time to sit down and talk to her. 

“Hey Hermione, how have things been?” Charlie asked. 

“Oh, you know, I’ve been chucking myself into work as usual.” Hermione said, taking a sip of the cider she let a moan move through her. Molly made the best cider she had ever had. 

“Same, the dragon sanctuary is busier than ever. Breeding season. One of the Hungarian horntails got me a beauty the other day.” Charlie said, rolling his shoulder. 

“Oh you poor thing, does it still hurt?” Hermione asked, wanting to see the wound for herself but thinking that was too forward. 

“The burn paste is helping but it’s still pretty bad,” he said moving to show her, he felt her cool hands touch his bare skin and tried not to react. It had been too long since he had been touched by a woman and hermione had always been something of a challenge to stop himself from making a move. She was his brothers girl. But maybe now they could see where their chemistry would lead them… where had that thought come from? He was never so brazen when in front of her. Turning around he captured her hand and held it between his. 

Locking eyes with each other, Hermione breathed deeply. The tension that always seemed to simmer was more potent tonight. 

Charlie paused a moment and the threw caution to the wind, letting go of her hands he threaded his fingers through her bushy hair, dragging her to him- he connected their lips. 

Fire. That’s all that hermione could come up with for what this kiss felt like. She was being burned from the inside out. Moving her hands to grasp his shoulders she pulled herself closer to hip. 

Charlie moaned and let go of her hair and moved his hands to her hips pulling her so she was straddling his lap. 

It wasn’t long before they started pulling at each other’s clothes trying to get closer to one another. Charlie moved Hermione so that she was laying on her back, gliding over her he deepened the kiss. 

Fred and George stood in the doorway in shock, quickly running out and disappearing the cider before anyone else could drink it they kept them all busy outside. Leaving hermione and Charlie to their own devices. When they put the potion into the cider they never expected_ that _ to happen. 

Back in the den Charlie smiled down at the naked witch below him and asked, “are your sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Hermione said, pulling him back down to her she locked her legs around his hips and let him thrust into her core. 

Pausing as he entered her, Charlie bent his head to her shoulder, “wow. You feel so good.” 

“Charlie, for the love of all things Merlin would you please move?” Hermione said thrusting her hips up to meet his. 

Letting a chuckle out Charlie started to move slowly within her. Not even caring that they were in the middle of the den where anyone could walk in on them, too caught up in one another to care. 

Charlie quickened his thrusts as hermione adjusted to his size and was begging him to go faster. 

He could feel her insides clenching around him, lifting one of her legs to change the angle Charlie felt himself go deeper. This was the best he had ever felt while making love to someone. All the others left him feeling empty when they were finished. But hermione was different. 

With this thought and one final thrust, he felt hermione bite into his uninjured shoulder, screaming her release at the same time that he let himself go. Hermione pulled him impossibly closer. 

“Holy shit that was powerful.” Charlie said, crassly. 

“I’ve never felt anything like that with anyone else.” Hermione responded, still breathless. 

“What now?” Charlie said, suddenly nervous. Sitting up he pulled her up with them, so they could talk. 

“We see where this goes, Merlin only knows that we have had chemistry for a while and have been ignoring it. Maybe now is our chance?” Hermione said, a slight bit of hope leaking through into her speech. 

“I say that’s a great idea, now let’s get dressed and join the party before anyone comes looking for us.” Charlie said standing, pulling hermione up with him and starting to gather their clothes. 

“Oh my gosh,” hermione gasped when she realised just where they had made love. “Anyone could of walked in.” 

Charlie came to her as she started to panic and pulled her into a hug, “it’s okay love, no one came in. We would of known.” 

“Yes, you’re right.” Hermione said as they headed out the back. 

Charlie looked around and noticed that the twins were smirking in their direction, oh boy he thought. That isn’t good. Hopefully hermione hadn’t realised that the twins were acting any differently. 

Hermione kept by Charlie for nearly the whole party, only leaving when she was forced. They had a lot of stuff to work out, namely what was going to happen when he went back to Romania but they had plenty of time and it would all be worth it in the end. 

Even if they parted ways, she would at least get a few magical weeks with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
